The Hearing (1982)
Plot Overview Blake has now been blind for six weeks. The public hearing that he had hoped for is going to take place in a closed door session. However, it is difficult for Blake to take on Logan in the court of public opinion. It turns out that the hearing is an absolute failure for Blake as the committee members are unwilling to take the word of a murderer who actually made a deal with the allegedly shady Logan. Even worse, Logan does not show up to the hearing and claims that the committee has no jurisdiction in the matter. Committee adjourned. But, there is some good news for Blake, his sight does start to come back during the hearing. Nick, who was at the hearing at Blake's request, notices that Blake's sight is coming back. He instantly tracks down Krystle and tells her she can move out of the mansion. Krystle is totally turned off by Nick's eagerness. She is still in love with Blake, even if he is treating her very coldly. Krystle tells Nick that she wants him out of her life. Meanwhile, Fallon wants Nick in hers. But, to do so, Fallon must follow her mother's plan, which involves for Alexis to get an appointment with Nick where she pretty much gets a feel for him and makes a pitch for him to be with her daughter. But Nick is not interested in Fallon. The bigger problem of Alexis is with Sammy Jo and Steven. Sammy Jo pretty much wants to live like a Carrington and expects Blake to pay for it. Steven will not have her taking out money in the Carrington name. No matter, Sammy Jo will buy an expensive fur and charge it to Steven. Alexis sees this little act and threatens Sammy Jo. However, Sammy Jo tells her she knows that Fallon's father is not Blake. Jeff discovers that Gianni Mullaney, Nick's brother, was a Denver-Carrington employee who was imprisoned on drug charges in the Middle East. While in prison, he hanged himself. Blake does not recall the man. A letter arrives for Blake, which Fallon intentionally intercepts. She reads it to Blake - it is words from newspaper articles and magazines informing Blake that Krystle is seeing her psychiatrist. The shock of the news jolts Blake to seeing again. Blake tells Joseph but then asks him not to tell anyone else - not even Krystle. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel (credit only) * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby (credit only) * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Peter Mark Richman ... Andrew Laird * George Petrie ... Chairman Willard Horton * Arthur Adams ... Senator Adams * John Terry Bell ... Senator Brady * Angus Duncan ... Linaver * Doris Singleton ... Mrs. Fredericks * Rhonda Leigh Hopkins ... Saleswoman * Roy Andrews ... Postman uncredited cast member: * Vince Ferragamo ... William Hobart Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert Pamela Bellwood and Lloyd Bochner do not appear in this episode. Production details * Shooting dates: from January 4, 1982 to January 12, 1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios; Public Hearing Chamber, City Hall (Los Angeles); Murphy Sculpture Garden, Westwood (Los Angeles). * Deleted scene : Blake talks to William Hobart. * Unfilmed scenes : Fallon and Jeff have an argument; Blake informs Andrew he was able to see again for a brief moment during the trial. Quotes * Alexis Carrington: What do you think would happen if I told Mr. Carrington what you just said? Sammy Jo Dean Carrington: And what do you think would happen if I told your daughter what Steven told me: that who her real daddy is, is anyone's guess? * Fallon Carrington Colby: I hate what it's doing to me. Krystle Carrington: Hate the incredible miracle of giving life? Fallon Carrington Colby: Miracle! Any cat can do it with less fuss. * Fallon Carrington Colby: Hello, Nick. Did I wake you? Nick Toscanni [checks the clock] : Wake me? Whatever gave you the idea you'd be waking me at three o'clock in the morning?